


Memory

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-01
Updated: 2002-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how many times can Lex suffer a concussion without some repercussions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

## Memory

by Lillian

[]()

* * *

"Come on, Lex please wake up." 

Lex heard the voice from afar, as he struggled to fix on the person or persons wavering in front of his eyes. 

"Lex...are you okay?" 

"Clark, is that you?" 

"Yes, phew I thought we'd have to call another ambulance. This would make the third time this month." 

Lex sighed. "What happened this time?" 

"Well, you know old man Gordon?" 

"Who?" 

"You know the recluse who lives just outside of town, who loves to grow roses?" 

"Yes, I remember now. I've admired his garden a number of times." 

"Well, he kind of used some meteorite contaminated earth to grow his flowers and..." 

"Don't tell me, please don't tell me." 

"Umm...yeah well, there was this one * huge * rose in the garden and..." 

"I got attacked by a rose?" 

"Yeah, but it was a big, nasty one with legs instead of roots, and it used its thorns as arms." 

"Dear God, I take it you took care of it?" 

"Yes." 

"Well good, can we go home now?" 

"Sure, I'll take you back to the castle on my way back home." 

"Home, what do you mean home?" "The castle is * our * home." 

"Hmm...Lex I don't live with you." 

"Clark, of course you do, we've been * together * for months." 

"Together?" 

"Yes, together as in I fuck you, you fuck me?" 

"Lex, I don't think you've recovered from that blow to the head." 

"I may be a little fuzzy Clark, but I remember * everything * including our first time together." 

Clark was beginning to doubt his own sanity. Cradling Lex in his arms, with a dead whatever it was behind them, he decided on a course of action. He would take Lex home, call his parents, and explain the necessity of his staying overnight. He just couldn't leave Lex in his confused state? It had to be easier talking to them than pulling the petals off of a mutant flower, right? 

"Okay Lex, let's go. I'll call Mom and Dad from the castle." 

"Oh, is it time for your nightly phone call?" 

Nightly telephone call? Lex was sicker than he looked. He really had to get Lex's personal physician to examine him, whether he liked it or not. 

"Clark, can we stop at the drugstore first?" 

"Why, do you have another bad headache? Maybe I should bring you directly to the hospital." 

"No, no, I only have a mild headache it'll pass." 

"Then why do we need to stop?" 

"I think we've run completely out of lube and condoms." 

Clark blushed, helped Lex to his feet, and into the passenger side of his Porsche. Lube and condoms? How did things spiral out of control so fast? 

However, despite his reservations, he felt his cock twitch with enthusiasm, obviously Clark junior had no problem with his new status. 

"I'll drive okay Lex?" 

"Sure, just don't forget the drugstore." 

Thirty minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of the Castle. Despite his protests, Clark called Lex's private physician immediately. 

"Baby, I really don't need this, I'm fine." 

"Sure, it's every month you get knocked unconscious three times." 

In truth, Clark was worried. Lex seemed to be a moving target whenever he left the castle. Three sharp knocks to the head in a short period were too much, even for a notoriously hardheaded Luthor. 

Dr. Stewart recommended a CAT Scan. Lex refused. Clark argued the point but lost to the infamous Luthorian logic. Lex hated hospitals with a passion. Resigned, Dr. Stewart * again * gave Clark the information on head injuries, with instructions to wake Lex every few hours. 

Away from Lex, Clark expressed his concerns to Dr. Stewart. 

"Dr. Stewart, why is Lex so confused? He's talking about things that haven't happened like they're real events." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, for instance he keeps on insisting that we're umm...boyfriends." 

"You're not?" 

"NO, we're just friends, Umm...best friends." 

"I see. Perhaps you'd better let me try again to get Mr. Luthor to have more tests done at the hospital..." 

"Dr. Stewart, I don't mean to be disrespectful but..." 

"A snowball's chance in hell I take it?" 

"That about sums it up." 

"Mr. Kent, all I can do is advise you to get Mr. Luthor to a neurologist if he continues to have these delusions." 

"How soon?" 

"Tomorrow, if he hasn't come around." 

"Thank you, Doctor." 

He saw the physician out to his car, and returned to the problem of his "boyfriend." 

Lex was lounging on his bed, in his favorite grey silk pajamas when Clark joined him. 

"Alone at last," Lex purred. "Come here baby and keep me warm." 

He began to sweat, perspiration beading on his forehead. Lex was an invitation to sin... 

"You need your rest. I'll be downstairs in the Library until you fall asleep," and with that he started to back away. 

"We had a fight didn't we? That's why you won't cuddle," Lex pouted. 

"We didn't have a fight. Dr. Stewart said you needed rest to recover," Clark denied. 

"Are you having an affair? Is that the reason you're not interested?" 

"An AFFAIR," Clark spluttered. "No Lex, jeez why would you think that?" 

"Something is wrong. You've never been this edgy before." 

"I'm going downstairs to check on your dinner, I'll be back." 

He hastily escaped from the bedroom, toward the stairs. Frustrated, he almost ran into Bradley. Bradley was Lex's valet from Metropolis and was, in some ways, more mysterious than his employer. Rarely deigning to come to Smallville, he none the less, had an extraordinary amount of information about his employer's life. Clark was convinced, personally, that Bradley was psychic. 

"Will Mr. Luthor be requiring anything else, sir?" 

"Mmm...not at the moment Bradley. I think he's a little hungry though," Clark blushed at the look the valet gave him. 

"I'll see that the kitchen staff attend to it, Mr. Kent." 

"Umm..Bradley, you might want to inform the staff that Lex is feeling a little..." 

"Unwell, sir?" 

"Yes, definitely unwell. Umm..not physically he's fine but mentally well umm..he might be considered a little "challenged" at the moment." 

Bradley lifted one brow, but said nothing further. 

"Of course sir, will you be staying overnight?" 

"Overnight, why would you think that," Clark shifted uncomfortably. 

"I beg your pardon sir, if I presumed." 

"No, no, I think you maybe right. I'll have to stay. Just to make sure Lex is okay." 

"Of course, sir," he replied dryly. 

The valet marched off down the hall, and Clark got the feeling that he was losing the battle in the court of public opinion. Everyone, Lex included believed they shared something more than a "friendship". 

With a sigh, he headed to the library for some temporary peace. 


End file.
